I didn't mean to leave you
by ThatWierdGirl
Summary: An Amian one-shot where Amy leaves Ian, and is gone for four years. Everyone gives up on finding Amy, everyone else than Ian and Dan who does anything to find Ians' true love and Dans older sister.


It was a great day in the end of spring, Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra was out in the garden enjoying the weather.

Amy had her head in Ians knees while reading a book, Ian just played with her hair lazily, it ended up in a pretty good braid.

"I wish it could be like this forever." Amy stated.

"It can." Ian said while smiling at the beautiful girl.

"What du you mean?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"Amy Cahill, you have been my girlfriend for three years now and I have never doubted that you're the only one for me. What I'm trying to say is, Amy Hope Cahill, will you marry me?" Ian asked Amy, who looked horrified and Ian knew that she'd say no.

"I'm so sorry Ian." Amy answered, kissed Ian for less then a second and ran away. The Cahills searched for Amy for about three years, but they couldn't find her anywhere so they gave up. But everyone didn't give up on Amy, Ian Kabra and Dan Cahill knew that she was still alive so they did something truly unbelievable and teamed up on a quest to find Amy.

* * *

_**4 YEARS LATER, Dans POV.**_

Today it's four years since my sister ran away, a year since I teamed up with Ian to find her, a month since somebody told us he'd seen her in Italy and a day since we landed with the Kabras private jet in Vogogna, Italy.

"I think we need to tell the police about Amy, Italy is a big place and we don't even know if she is in Vogogna" Ian told me an early morning while we were asking people in town if they knew her, but it seemed like of most of them were tourists.

"Ian, we can't tell the police, she could have gone because of Cahill business or because of the vespers. It't not like if we can just go to the police and tell them 'Oh, my sister and his, well I don't know if she still counts as your girlfriend, well his something is either kidnapped by some crazy people, or she's of doing stuff that you guys can't get to know about. Oh and by the way we're those kids that stole some priceless stuff a couple of years ago because they told us to do so.' the'll put us in prison or where ever they put crazy people and criminals in Italy." I told Ian with a lot of anger in my voice.

"Dan, look over there by the fruit stand, doesn't that look a lot like somebody we know?" Ian asked me as if I hadn't just yelled at him, I looked at the fruit stand and saw the reddish-brown hair I had known all my life. Both Ian and I walked up to her and took her arms, before even telling her who we were.

"Stop. Don't touch me. I'm dangerous and really scary." Amy screamed at us stretching out the word 'really' but fortunately, nobody noticed it. Ian and I took her to an cave in a mountain by the beach which was very close to the town.

"Oh, Amy, we already know that you're dangerous, you're highly addictive and loveable. But I do not think you're really scary." Ian told Amy mocking the way she had said 'really. I just smiled at her even though she couldn't see me since it was a really dark cave. Weird, the sun is shining on the beach but it's still dark in the cave.

"Get yourself together Amy Caill, it's not him this time either." My sister mumbled to herself.

"Oh, but it is." Ian answered her, I could tell that she got surprised.

"And I'm here too Amy." I spoke up. Amy just gasped and took Ian and me out into the sunlight to see if it really was us.

I could see that she was trying really hard not to scream when she saw that it really was us, and not some fake illusions or old men in masks.

She threw herself over Ian and they both fell into the sand right in the same moment as a wave came to the place they fell, but neither of them cared about the fact that they now were wet, they just kissed the life out of each other. I coughed once before I spoke up to make them notice me.

"Hello, Amy, I'm your beloved brother, remember me?" I asked Amy even though I knew she did, she got up from the sand and attacked me with a hug.

"I've missed you so much Dan. I never wanted to leave." She whispered to me.

"I've missed you to, but seriously couldn't you have chosen a better time to run away at then right after Ian proposed to you, I mean I hid in that tree watching you two cuddle up and watching the clouds for nothing." I said to her with a small laugh, but she became stiff when I said it.

"When did you propose to me Ian?" She asked while turning around to face Ian who was still laying in the sand smiling like an idiot.

"The 12 of May four years ago, after lunch." Ian told her, he wasn't smiling anymore, just staring at Amy.

"I were kidnapped and taken here on the 10 of May, it wasn't me, it was a vesper who left you." Amy said staring back at Ian who looked happier then I'd seen him in these last four years.

"Does that mean you still love me?" Ian wanted to know, Amy ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I do, you idiot." She told him with a large smile. The two of them stared of each other for about ten minutes until I interrupted.

"So I guess we've got a wedding to plan and a private jet to get back to because I want to tell the others about this." I said, already imagining the faces of the others when they would see that Amy's back.

"Wait, who said we've got a wedding to plan?" Ian and Amy asked. I just smiled and pointed to them, I knew that Amy would understand.

* * *

**_At the private jet, Amys POV _**

Dan turned on his computer and video chatted with Nelly, Fiske, Natalie, Jonah, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan and Saladin who was on Nelly's screen with her. When they all saw me the room turned into chaos.

"KIDDO!" From Nelly and Fiske.

"Amy?" From Natalie who seemed a bot choked over the fact that I was alive.

"AMY!" From all the holts

"Mrrrp?" From Saladin

"Yo, yo, Amy Cahill is back, been gone for four years but now we've got our Amy back." Jonah rapped, it didn't sound good but he did it anyway.

"Amy Cahill where have you been?" From Nelly and Fiske again, I really don't get how they can say the same things on the same time.

"You were in Vogogna weren't you? That place is a huge vesper base." Ned, Ted and Sinead told us

"Then it's really nice to know that we're not there anymore, we're almost in Attleboro, oh and Nelly, Fiske, I'm 23 I'm pretty sure I'm too old to be your 'kiddo'." I answered and everyone cheered and talked about how they where either coming or already were there.

"You'll always be my kiddo." Nelly and Fiske mumbled, seriously how do they do that?

* * *

**_Four months later Natalies POV_.**

Quite a lot has happened the last four months.

Amy came back home safely, we all started to plan the wedding, it's three months since Amy found out she was pregnant and three months ago Dan asked me out on our first date.

**_*Flashback*_**

I had just finished getting ready for the day when I got a voicemail from Dan.

"Hey Natalie, this is pretty weird but I want to tell you that you're beautiful and I really like you. This is my way of asking you out without maybe getting shot with some crazy poison. If you want to, go to the lake in the garden that Ian and I designed as a memorial for you when we thought you were dead. If you don't come I'll understand that you just don't like me in the same way as I like you." I smiled to myself and before I ran out into the garden I put on a cute pink dress and white shoes.

When I came to the "Memorial lake of Natalie" Dan was already there and I could see that he didn't think I was going to come. He had set out food and drinks on a picnic blanket and it was all perfect. But we didn't eat that much food and we just happened to end up in the lake kissing.

_***End of flashback***_

A month ago Sinead and Hamilton got together and today is the most special day of them all I guess, it's the day of the wedding.

Both Amy and Ian decided that a small wedding was going to be the best for them, we wouldn't really want the media to know about them getting married and having a kid. The newspapers would mostly be full of lies as

"Ian Kabra, a British man rich of his parents inheritance and art business getting married to american English teacher, what has this world come to?" or

"Amy Cahill, teenage thief has now decided on a new way to get rich, marrying Ian Kabra."

"Natalie, I can't do it." Amy screamed from the bathroom where she was supposed to get into her dress.

"What is it Amy?" I asked her, sighing, she had been like this the last week.

"What if he really doesn't love me, what if he leaves me?" She answered, tears in her eyes.

"Amy, would a man that doesn't love you search for you for four years even though everyone else has already gave up? And he won't leave you, he loves you Amy, more then anything else. The only women he'll ever love is you and me and of coarse if your kid is a girl he'll love her too and I know my brother, when he truly loves something he never gives up on it." I told Amy, she looked at me while smiling.

Then she for some reason started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her, she whipped the tears out of her eyes and smiled at me again.

"I were just thinking of how I'd react if somebody had told me eight years ago before the clue hunt that you'd be the one who comforted me on the day I was gonna marry Ian, I'd probably go hide behind Dan or something. And he was just eleven 8 years ago." She stated and I started to laugh.

"Come on Amy, let's get out there so you can go get married to my brother, and so that I can see Dan again." I said and we walked out to the rest of our life, I didn't think anything could feel better and in that moment I knew that I was going to have a quite great life.

* * *

It turned out I was right, let me tell you a bit about how my life turned out.

About a week after the wedding, Dan finally proposed to me and I said yes.

We got married half a year later, which was also about the same time as Olivia Grace Madeline Cahill and Arthur Luke Gideon Cahill was born, yes it was twins.

A year after Olivia and Arthur was born, a new member of the Cahill family joined us, her name is Amanda Julia Kabra, but she likes to be called Manda and she's half a year old now. She's Dans' and my daughter and I couldn't wish for a better family.

I can not tell you the end, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Hi, so a new one-shot (not so mew anymore, just fixed...) , I know it's not the best but I had to write something since I couldn't get any ideas of what to write for "What?" so this is what I came up with, I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.**

**~ Cat**


End file.
